The present invention concerns an axle unit and a chassis system, in particular for use in trucks.
It has been known from the prior art to mount additional motors, such as for example hydraulic single wheel drives, on axle units in the region of the wheel suspension in order for example to be able to maneuver a trailer when the tractor vehicle is detached, or for example to be able to transmit additional drive power to the individual wheels on steep gradients and/or under heavy load. In the past, a great improvement has already been achieved by integrating in the axle body of a rigid axle the lines necessary to supply the additional drive with the corresponding hydraulic fluid. In this way, already the space required for the axle unit and the space required for the entire chassis system could be reduced, and the hydraulic lines previously arranged outside the axle or axle body could be routed in the shielded areas of the chassis in which no components thrown up during travel of the truck can damage the hydraulic lines. The disadvantage of the solutions known from the prior art for axle units with integrated hydraulic lines, and chassis systems produced from these, has proved to be the particularly complex production. Furthermore, the weight of the axle units known from the prior art is very high. The object is therefore to simplify the production of axle units with integral hydraulic lines, and reduce the weight of such axle units and chassis systems with such axle units.